


The Process Of Art Making

by frozenkingdom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: I think?, M/M, genderfluid!Scorpius?
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 23:55:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4724987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenkingdom/pseuds/frozenkingdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“L'arte è magia liberata dalla menzogna di essere verità." - Theodor W. Adorno</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Process Of Art Making

**Author's Note:**

> Avevo quest'idea nella testa, l'immagine di Scorpius che danza circondato dai colori, ed ho dovuto piazzarci dentro una delle mie coppie preferite, con questa meraviglia di ragazzo.

**_ The Process Of Art Making _ ** ****

Il loro rapporto è stato strano fin dall'inizio, da quell'incontro in discoteca e da quella domanda impertinete, scivolata dalla bocca di James a causa dell'alcol.  
"Sei troppo bello, sicuro di essere un ragazzo?" aveva biascicato, il bicchiere fra le dita, e poi aveva riso, una risata chiara e sincera, priva di malizia o desiderio di ferire. Scorpius lo aveva guardato per un lungo momento, attendendo qualche altro commento, lasciando terminare la sua risata, ma James lo aveva semplicemente guardato con gli occhi di un cane che attende il ritorno del proprio padrone. Era sincero.  
"Tu cosa preferiresti che io fossi?" aveva risposto, avvicinando le labbra al suo orecchio per sovrastare la musica, ma non aveva fatto in tempo ad allontanarsi che la mano di James si era posata sui suoi reni.  
"Fidanzato con me."  
Quella risposta aveva fatto ridere di gusto il biondo, che aveva posato la fronte alla spalla del più grande, per poi portare appena il busto all'indietro.  
"Dammi il cellulare." era stata la sua reazione successiva, e dopo aver inserito il proprio numero, glielo aveva restituito con un sorriso ed un "Sentiamoci quando sei sobrio. Magari mi stai pure simpatico."  
Si erano sentiti, quattro giorni dopo. James si era premurato di chiedergli scusa per il proprio comportamento, assicurandogli che solitamente non si comportava a quel modo e che c'era un motivo se odiava bere. Scorpius gli aveva detto di calmarsi, con un sorriso che aveva sciolto il petto al maggiore, per poi invitarlo a prendere un caffé.  
Era iniziato tutto così, e quell'incontro li aveva portati lontano. Si erano scoperti, si erano scavati nel profondo, si erano guardati-- _visti_ come mai avevano immaginato di poter fare.  
James aveva trovato il coraggio di parlare con i suoi genitori della propria omosessualità, discussione che era terminata con un sentito abbraccio; per Scorpius la cosa era andata diversamente, e per questo si era trasferito dai Potter per qualche tempo.  
Né ad Harry né tantomento a Ginny sembravano dar fastidio i suoi capelli lunghi, dal taglio particolare, il trucco leggero e lo smalto alle unghie corte. C'era stata solo un po' di confusione quando Scorpius aveva iniziato a saltare da un pronome all'altro, per definirsi, ma avevano imparato. Piano, avevano imparato tutti. Anche sua madre e, dopo molto, anche suo padre.  
Nessuno era realmente sorpreso quando lui e James avevano annunciato di voler vivere insieme, ma solo loro sapevano il reale motivo. Senza che nessuno ne fosse a conoscenza, James aveva sempre coltivato la passione della pittura. Più esattamente, dell'arte visiva in ogni sua forma.  
E Scorpius era la sua musa, bellissima e perfetta.  
"Pronto, Scorpius?"  
Le finestre della loro casa sono aperte, una leggerissima brezza che attraversa le stanze ed accarezza la pelle del minore, che sorride sistemandosi i boxer bianchi sui fianchi.  
"Sono nato pronto, tesoro." è la sua risposta, e James accende lo stereo con un movimento fluido della mano, bevendo un sorso di liquore dal bicchiere che vi ha posato accanto.  
Si guardano, si divorano con gli occhi, e poi iniziano.  
James si inginocchia, immergendo le mano nella pittura (che ha scelto dopo una lunga ricerca in modo da non arrossare la delicatissima pelle del compagno) e compie un paio di passi verso Scorpius, che non si muove dal suo posto. Le dita di James si posano sul suo collo, premendo appena verso il basso, e la testa di Scorpius scivola al di sotto le suo braccio teso, la pittura che lascia il primo segno sulla pelle immacolata del ragazzo.  
Ed iniziano a ballare, trasportati dalla musica, i corpi semi nudi che scivolano l'uno contro l'altro e sul foglio disteso sul pavimento, che raccoglie quel colore che sfugge alle loro mani ed alla loro pelle. Ballano, preda quasi di una sorta di euforia, sorridendosi, perdendosi non solo nella musica, nel colore, ma in loro stessi.  
Scorpius è bellissimo, James non riesce a non pensarlo, lo guarda con i capelli raccolti in una coda scompigliata e sulla pelle esplosioni di colore, e si rende conto di avere fra le mani, fra le braccia, la creatura più bella dell'intero universo. Si rende conto non solo di quanto sia stato fortunato, ma di quanto Scorpius gli abbia migliorato la vita.  
Mentre lo afferra per i fianchi, alzandolo, le lunghe e sottili dita del ragazzo posate sulle sue spalle, James si sente l'uomo più felice della terra. Mentre lo fa scivolare contro il suo petto, mentre i colori si mischiano e si fondono, James sorride.  
"Fai l'amore con me, Scorpius." ansima al suo orecchio, ed il ragazzo scivola dalla sua presa per posare la schiena alla sua.  
"L'artista sei tu, James. Io sono solo la tua tela…" mormora, abbracciandolo da dietro, ed il maggiore sorride, prendendogli la mano e facendolo volteggiare, per poi prenderselo in braccio, le gambe di Scorpius strette al suo bacino.  
"Sei molto più di questo, molto di più." ansima sulle sue labbra.  
"Cosa sono?"  
"La mia dea." la bocca di James cattura quella che lo sta invitando così dolcemente, camminando sul foglio che ricopre il pavimento e creandone percorsi di colore, ampi archi e angoli acuti. Cammina e sospinge la schiena di Scorpius al muro, le mani del minore che dipingono le sue spalle di rosso, e verde, e giallo, e blu; il biondo ansima un poco, il fiato che scivola dal proprio sorriso in quello di James, che arpiona le proprie mani ai suoi fianchi, spingendosi contro il proprio bacino.  
"Voglio divorarti." sibila possessivo, sulla pelle tesa del suo collo, e le proprie orecchie si ubriacano della risata di Scorpiuis.  
"Rendimi la tua opera d'arte migliore." è la risposta che ne riceve, la voce dispettosa di una bellissima ninfa, e mentre nelle proprie vene il sangue si mischia alla lussuria, macchiandosi di una breve pennellata d'alcol, James bacia nuovamente il proprio compagno, passionale, per poi posarlo a terra e riprendendo il colore, massaggiando la pelle di Scorpius e danzando con lui.  
Ed è uno spettacolo stupendo, quello che il biondo gli sta donando; e come con l'opera d'arte migliore James non ha il cuore di tenerlo per sé, di nasconderlo al mondo.  
Con movimenti dolci, baci sensuali ed ansiti sulla pelle, James lo fa adagiare a terra, sul foglio macchiato, e Scorpius è il soggetto perfetto di un quadro idilliaco.  
Afferra la maccina fotografica, ergendosi sul compagno con i propri piedi ai lati del suo busto e scattando una foto dopo l'altra, immortalando la straordinaria visione che Scorpius gli sta offrendo. I capelli scompigliati, gli occhi profondi e languidi, le guance accaldate, le braccia abbandonate ai lati della propria testa e dal busto alle gambe un intricato dedalo di colori e tocchi, che si intrinsecano e si fondono con dolcissima grazia.  
Quando termina, quando la sua sete d'arte viene placata, posa la macchina fotografica a terra, sdraiandosi sul corpo snelo e longilineo di Scorpius e si accinge a placare un'altra sete, una sete più profonda ed intima; la sete del proprio compagno, la sete di averlo, nella carne e nello spirito, di donarsi e di permettergli di riempirgli il cuore e la testa, la pelle e gli organi, l'intera esistenza.  
Di riempirlo di _lui_.  
Scorpius getta le braccia attorno al collo di James, gli graffia le spalle, apre le gambe per permettergli di intrufolarvici in mezzo, ed inarca la schiena quando il compagno bacia e morde ogni frammento di pelle che non è stata macchiata dalla pittura. I loro corpi si muovono come quando stavano danzando, con naturale coordinazione, quell'intimità data dall'esperienza e dall'aver convissuto con i rispettivi corpi per tutti quegli anni.  
E quando James sposta un poco i loro boxer, quando con dolcezza scivola all'interno del corpo sotto di lui, tutto gli esplode dentro come dinamite.  
La terra, il celo, le stelle, il cosmo; l'Universo intero grida, e danza, ed esplode, e si genera, e fiorisce rigoglioso durante il loro amplesso.  
La voce di Scorpius è un mare in tempesta, dilaniante e meraviglioso, il suo corpo un'ancora di salvezza alla quale James si stringe e si aggrappa disperato.  
E quando giungono all'orgasmo, quando si esplodono uno addosso all'altro, come due pianeti che collidono, James alza un poco il petto, prendendo un'ultima volta la macchina fotografica.  
Scorpius inarca un sopracciglio.  
"Anche questa farà parte dell'esposizione alla mostra?" domanda, senza fiato.  
James scuote la testa, accarezzandogli lo zigomo, giù fino al collo.  
"No, questa è personale. E' mia." mormora sulle sue labbra, un piccolo ghigno ad adornare le proprie.  
"Tua." ripete il biondo, prima di mordicchiarli giocoso il mento e la bocca.  
E non sanno se si stiano riferendo alla foto appena fatta o a Scorpius stesso, ma poco importa. Ciò che sanno è che hanno contruibuito a creare dell'arte e ne creeranno ancora, più tardi, sotto la doccia.

**_Fine._ **


End file.
